From A Distance (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Some things are clear from a distance.


_Mari & Ilna—Every minute of this journey has been an absolute treat. Thanks so much for sharing it and here's to many more years._

 _Sandy-I don't know how I could possibly survive fandom without you. The value of having someone who just gets it is something I never take for granted._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **From A Distance (1/1)**

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Bedroom**

 **5:30 A.M.**

One of the simple daily pleasures Steve enjoyed most was waking up early and spending a few minutes watching Catherine sleep.

In the early stages of their relationship, when their time together was always too short, it had been about savoring every minute they had together. Now that they were with each other full-time it was about taking a minute to center himself and prepare for the day.

The sight of her sleeping tranquilly, dark hair fanned across her pillow, body fully relaxed, never failed to bring about a peace unlike anything he'd ever known, along with a feeling of total contentment. He spent several minutes watching the subtle rise and fall of her chest as he reviewed his own mental checklist for the day.

As she shifted slightly his gaze dropped to her left hand resting softly on across her stomach and he watched as the morning sun danced off the stones in her ring.

His smile broadened.

It was perfect. As though it was made for Catherine's finger.

He wondered if the little thrill he got each time he saw it, or felt it as their hands intertwined, would ever go away.

He hoped not.

Catherine's eyes blinked open and she smiled. "Morning."

"Morning." He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm gonna take Cammie for a run."

"Sounds good," she said sleepily as her eyes drifted closed. "Have fun. I'll be right here when you get back."

'Thank God,' he sighed under his breath as he slid out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts.

* * *

 **Five-O Headquarters**

 **8:40 A.M.**

"Thanks boss, this is awesome news. And thanks again for nominating me," Kono gushed excitedly.

"My pleasure," Steve nodded. "You deserve it. Congratulations."

Kono had approached him several weeks earlier about a conference for female law enforcement professionals being held in Washington, D.C. Since space was limited attendees needed to be nominated by their boss or squad commander and submit a letter of recommendation. Steve had been more than happy to sing Kono's praises and had just received word that she had been accepted to attend.

He watched as she crossed the bullpen and excitedly shared the news with Catherine who immediately wrapped Kono in a sincere hug. Her beaming smile made it perfectly clear how genuinely happy she was for her friend. Kono showed Catherine the itinerary and pointed out several of the seminars she was most looking forward to. Finally Kono dropped her arm across Catherine's shoulders and they headed back the hall to their offices.

Steve couldn't help but smile as he watched them go.

* * *

 **10:00 A.M.**

When they arrived on the scene of a jewelry store robbery where the owner and two customers had been killed and several people had been wounded, including one of the first officers on the scene who had been shot in chest, the first thing Catherine did was approach the partner of the wounded man.

She was a young officer named Gina Kane, on the job for less than six months, and she looked terrified.

Steve and Danny made their way inside the store where they learned from Duke that the security cameras that could have provided much needed evidence had not been operational for several weeks. Since everyone who had been in the store at the time of the robbery was either dead or wounded the only chance they had to get an early description of the perpetrator or perpetrators, which would greatly increase their chances of making a quick arrest and assuring no one else got hurt, lay with the frightened young officer in the parking lot.

Steve looked out the window as Catherine took Gina Kane aside and walked her slowly through the events of the morning. He watched as the young woman could no longer contain her emotions and burst into tears. He watched as Catherine squeezed her hands and offered words of comfort and support, allowing the young officer to process what had happened but at the same time reminding her that she was the key to helping catch the man who had shot her partner. He could tell Catherine was searching for just the right words to elicit the information they needed.

Within ten minutes she had not only a description of the man who had caused so much damage but a partial license plate and a description of the vehicle.

* * *

 **2:00 P.M.**

Using Officer Kane's information a suspect was quickly identified and when word came in that he had been spotted in a park very near his house all available law enforcement officers in the area headed towards the scene. Catherine, who had been questioning the suspect's estranged wife just a few streets away, was the first to arrive.

When Steve and Danny reached the scene they saw Catherine, gun drawn, ordering the man down to the ground as frightened children and parents fled the area. To the suspect's left three youngsters sat frozen on the swings, eyes wide, staring at the man's gun, not sure what to do next.

As they approached Steve could hear Catherine talking to the man in a commanding tone. Assuring him there was no way out. That his best move was to drop the gun and surrender. That no one else needed to get hurt. Asking him not to traumatize the children, his own or the ones sitting beside him, any further.

Within ten minutes a dozen or more officers had arrived and all had their weapons drawn, but the suspect was focused solely on Catherine, who maintained her calm and never flinched. After ten more minutes of back and forth he dropped his gun and was arrested without further incident.

* * *

As Steve signed the arrest warrant and took care of the final crime scene details he saw Catherine sitting at a picnic table with the three children who had been trapped on the swings during the ordeal. They had apparently been at the park with a young babysitter who fled when the incident began. Their mother had been called and was on her way.

The youngest, Steve estimated to be around four, sat in Catherine's lap while the other two, approximately six and eight, sat tucked tightly against each side of her. Just minutes earlier they had been in near hysterics but Steve watched as Catherine worked her magic to get them to not only calm down but actually manage a small smile. She gently wiped away tears and offered what Steve was sure were perfect words of comfort until the children's mother approached and they flew into her arms.

* * *

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **3:45 P.M.**

Steve approached Catherine's office to ask her about dinner plans but pulled up short when he saw Samantha Grover, chair pulled up beside Catherine, books spread out across the desk. Samantha's forehead was creased in concentration as Catherine, pencil in hand, slowly walked her through the steps of what Steve assumed was math homework.

As Samantha worked the problem on the paper in front of her her look of frustration grew.

Catherine smiled patiently and touched Samantha's arm.

Steve knew just how calming Catherine's touch could be and it appeared this time was no exception.

Samantha took a deep breath, managed a small smile, and watched as Catherine walked her once again through the problem step-by-step, pointing out where Samantha's mistake had been, and carefully explaining the correct way to complete the problem.

Steve saw the exact moment Samantha understood as first her face then Catherine's broke into a broad smile

* * *

 **4:15**

Steve ducked into his office to grab a file on his way to meet the governor and found Catherine sitting on his couch Skyping with Boris. The resort manager and wedding coordinator was carefully explaining some of the intricacies of table placement for the reception.

Catherine looked up at him and smiled then returned to furiously scribbling notes on the pad in front of her.

He watched for a minute as she gratefully took in all Boris had to say, asking questions as necessary to make sure she understood. Her eyes were dancing with excitement as the conversation moved to centerpieces and Boris gave her tips of things to avoid as she began looking at the myriad of design choices.

Steve leaned over and kissed her on the temple then mouthed, 'I'll be at the Governor's Mansion' and headed out the door.

* * *

 **Sidestreet**

 **6:00 P.M.**

When Steve arrived at Sidestreet he saw the rest of the team already sitting at a table in the back. Kono was telling them a story and Catherine, Danny and Chin were laughing uproariously. As he approached the unmistakable sound of Catherine's laugh reached his ear and he couldn't help but grin.

It was sound he knew well, had heard on thousands of occasions, and yet treasured every time.

The pure joy in that particular sound warmed his heart in the way few other things could.

He watched as she threw her head back, eyes sparking and reveled in the moment with her friends and teammates.

"What am I missing?" he asked as he approached the table.

Catherine squeezed his hand as he slid into the seat next to her. "Wait until you hear what happened to Kono at the shrimp truck this afternoon."

* * *

As Kono began to recount the story again, much to the delight of her teammates, Catherine phone buzzed with an incoming call. When she pulled it from her pocket Steve saw the name on the caller ID and his heart skipped a beat.

Anita Fiske.

Principal of the Academy of the Sacred Heart School.

The call could only be about one thing.

The Career Day assembly.

Memories of what happened two years ago, when Frank Barnaletti took over the auditorium and held dozens of hostages, Catherine included, flooded his mind. He fought them back and concentrated on Catherine who excused herself from the table and took a few steps away.

Kono's words faded from his consciousness and he focused solely on Catherine.

Everything about her, from her posture to her facial expression, projected confidence and determination. She had been working on her presentation for a week and Steve knew she had every intention of pushing all her bad memories aside when she entered the auditorium to present it.

Catherine was stronger than anyone he knew but still Steve couldn't help but worry this might be too much for her.

He scanned her face for any signs that she wanted to back out and saw none.

She wrapped up the call quickly and headed back to the table. As she sat down Steve squeezed her hand tightly, offering silent support, and tuned back in to Kono's retelling of her encounter with a drunken shrimp truck patron who wanted Kamekona to marry them on the spot.

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **7:30 P.M.**

Steve watched from the deck as Catherine and Cammie faded into the distance on their evening run. He wished he was going with them but as soon as they got in the door from dinner the governor had called asking Steve to come back to the mansion to go over a few of the details from their meeting earlier in the day.

He watched as Catherine made her way through the sand with long, powerful strides. He recalled how many times he'd seen her exert herself physically over the years. From running on the beach to the obstacle courses at the academy to their intimate moments alone, there was a natural grace and beauty in her movements that took his breath away. The way her muscles worked seamlessly and the fact that the exertion itself inspired her to push harder.

He turned and headed for the door, determined to finish up with the governor as quickly as possible.

* * *

 **9:45 P.M.**

When Steve returned home he found Catherine and Grace side by side on the couch, leaning back comfortably, feet up on the coffee table, scrolling through what he was sure were wedding websites on Catherine's tablet.

"You girls look relaxed," he smiled as he dropped his keys on the table and leaned down to pet Cammie who had come to greet him.

Grace quickly placed the tablet face down on the couch. "Uncle Steve! No! We're looking at dresses. You can't see them before the wedding."

He held up his hands as if to surrender. "I didn't see anything. I promise."

Catherine grinned. "We talked to Mary, Carrie and Kono and it looks like we're heading to Los Angeles week after next to go dress shopping."

"Sounds like fun," Steve smiled. "Don't let me interrupt you. Cammie and I will be out back whenever you're through."

* * *

 **10:30 P.M.**

"Grace get off okay?" Steve asked as Catherine made her way out to the deck carrying two cold beers. She'd poked her head out a few minutes earlier to say goodbye and that her mom was on the way to pick her up.

"Yeah. She's spending the night with Rachel. They're going shopping in the morning."

"She'll enjoy that," Steve said as Catherine handed him a beer and sank down in the chair next to his.

After a few minutes of silence he turned his head and saw her staring at him with a soft smile.

"What?"

"I feel like I hardly got a chance to see you today," she replied.

Steve's mind raced back over the day and the many looks he'd seen on Catherine. Happy, celebrating friend with Kono; supportive, understanding colleague with officer Kane; no-nonsense cop with the robbery suspect; comforting adult caretaker with the children in the park; teacher with Samantha; student with Boris; joyful laughter with the team at Sidestreet; serious contemplation with Principal Fiske; at full physical speed running with Cammie; and totally relaxed with Grace.

But looking back at him he saw the look he most treasured.

Pure, unadulterated, unconditional love.

"Well then," he grinned as he tugged on her hand and pulled her into his lap, "let's rectify that situation immediately."

* * *

 **THE END**

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_ _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
